


to all the objects wonwoo's loved before

by theGreatPacificGarbagePatch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Glasses, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, That quill from Crazy in Love, tracksuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatPacificGarbagePatch/pseuds/theGreatPacificGarbagePatch
Summary: Here's the problem of the story: Wonwoo gets too attached to inanimate objects.





	to all the objects wonwoo's loved before

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday bing bong! i can't believe i wrote this and i also can't believe you're going to have to read it LMAO

Here's the problem of the story: Wonwoo gets too attached to inanimate objects.

That's how Mingyu puts it, at least. Soonyoung puts it like this: "Get over the damn thing already," and pushes Wonwoo's head down as he's looking underneath Jeonghan's bed _again_ for his favorite pencil.

It's actually his only pencil because he doesn't do a lot of writing these days other than at fansigns, and the markers are usually provided there. But he doesn't tell Soonyoung that.

"Maybe you just gotta give them a send-off," Joshua advises after encountering Wonwoo hitting his head straight into an open cabinet in the kitchen before stubbing his toe against the corner of the wall all within a span of less than five minutes. He'd misplaced his glasses somewhere but overestimated his dexterity in navigating their new dorm without them and refused to resort to his newer pair, on the pretense that he needed to break in the prescription ("Okay," Joshua said to that, unconvinced, and you could usually convince Joshua of almost anything).

Hmm. So, a send-off. Wonwoo taps his favorite pencil (found in Jun's carry-on after he'd flown back from a recording in China – "Hey, I thought you said you never use it anymore!" he defended himself when Wonwoo gave him the stink eye) against his chin, thinking about it.

_Hmm._

 

 

 

**To my beloved tracksuit...**

There are few things that Wonwoo likes more than comfortable clothing. Those few things are, in no particular order:

a) Playing video games with Seungcheol and Jihoon.  
b) Beating Seungcheol and Jihoon at video games, which doesn't happen as often as he wants.  
c) Playing video games in comfortable clothing.

Of course Wonwoo had a list of other satisfactions that he enjoyed in life, but in the recent timeline of promoting and preparing for concerts, he had to make a short list. So it had to be fate when they got to endorse a sports clothing brand, and they were given free sets of tracksuits in return.

"The color's kinda..." Seungkwan started in the van on their way home, examining the jacket in his hands. Wonwoo, half-asleep in the backseat, got what he was saying. The red was two shades short of trendy, and instead had the unintended effect of looking like something you'd wear if you wanted to stay alive when deer hunting.

"No wonder they were freebies," Jeonghan agreed. That said, Jeonghan wears the tracksuit to sleep in the dorm all the time. Jeonghan loves freebies.

But the tracksuit was soft. The jacket had a good zipper that wouldn't get stuck randomly on the pull up and the pants were a good fit for Wonwoo's chicken legs, hiding the fact that he basically had no ass ("It's like," Seokmin told him very seriously one day when he'd been ranking everyone's butts on a long layover in Taipei. " _Inverted._ ").

Wonwoo didn't realize how much he'd been wearing his tracksuit until Minghao gave him a pointed look over a huge heap of laundry and asked, "Isn't it about time you washed that?"

Now that he mentioned it, Wonwoo did notice an odor to it that was a little stronger than homey. He threw it in the wash after his shower and went back to his video games in one of his old ratty tees and boxer shorts.

Wonwoo, unfortunately, forgot that doing laundry was always a mistake.

_My dear tracksuit. It's my fault that I lost you. I forgot that the members all have the same version of you and didn't realize that they'd put them in the wash, too._

_I also forgot how many socks I've lost in the dorms, and how Jeonghan will help himself to clothes that the members who don't come help with laundry leave behind._

_Soonyoung lent me his but it's not the same as you. I also think he sweat in his. It smells._  

 

 

 

**To my old pair of glasses...**

Saying Wonwoo's eyesight is bad is an understatement.

"You know," Jun tells him after Wonwoo squinted at the blur that was his face for a good minute before he smushed his face close to Wonwoo's and said _it's Jun!_ , exasperated. "Have you considered Lasik?"

Wonwoo blinks. "No," he frowns, feeling around for a spoon to drink the soup of his late-night instant ramen with. "I like my glasses."

"You always complain about how they slip down your nose," Jun reminds him. "And how you're always losing them somewhere because you put them down and can't remember where."

Wonwoo dunks the spoon into his bowl and lifts it to his mouth. Dammit, it's a fork. "This is fine," he says.

Jun is unimpressed. "I swear you're almost legally blind."

So Wonwoo misplaces his glasses sometimes. He always has a backup pair in a place that's fool-proof for even Wonwoo (basically, Soonyoung tells him where he put them). And yeah, that backup pair happens to be a new prescription because his eyesight got a _teensy_ bit worse the last time he got it checked.

"Whoa," he says once he slips them on. It's been a week since he lost his old pair. Wonwoo had called them a lost cause after stubbing his big toe so bad that he'd walked halfway around the new dorm with blood spurting from under his toenail and Mingyu screamed thinking someone had gotten axed.

"Hallelujah," Chan comments dryly. "He sees once again."

_My old glasses...I miss you. I know my new ones are the exact same model but they're just not_ you. _The world's so clear that I feel a little dizzy. Hmm, maybe I should lie down and take a nap..._  

 

 

 

**To the quill I used in "Crazy in Love"...**

If you ranked Seventeen based solely on dance ability, Wonwoo would definitely be in the latter half.

"Maybe even dead last," Chan says. Vernon laughs, which makes Wonwoo think it might be a joke. But then again, Vernon laughs at a lot of stuff and Chan tends to take everything too seriously so Wonwoo's got the inkling feeling that it's more akin to a truth.

And then Soonyoung tells him that he has to dance with a prop in his hand.

Wonwoo already has to put in extra practice time in front of the mirrors to ensure he doesn't look like a flailing stick bug next to the more compact Jihoon. Doing fast arm movements with a quill in his hand is a recipe for disaster.

The first time they run the routine, the quill flies out of his sweaty palm to smack Jihoon right in the face. The time after that, it gets Mingyu. And then it flies across the other side of the formation and Wonwoo runs after it before Seokmin can trip over it.

"Maybe he needs pants with pockets," Seungcheol suggests sympathetically as the performance team huddles with their dance instructor to discuss.

Jihoon snorts. "Maybe you just need to super glue it to his hand."

So Wonwoo hates the quill. And the way he has to do extra practice with it, and the way Soonyoung tells him, "You gotta have tension here, here, and here." Taps his hand with the quill in it. "And here, too."

Good thing they only have to perform "Crazy in Love" four times before Wonwoo "accidentally" loses the quill.

_I'm not sorry I threw you away in the trash can after Inkigayo. You little piece of shit, I hope you rot in the landfill..._  

 

 

 

"Um." Joshua clears his throat, handing back Wonwoo's letters. "When I said 'send-off', I don't think this is what I meant."

"What do you mean?" Wonwoo says, confused. It'd been a great way to let off some emotional baggage.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're over the quill," Joshua points out.

Wonwoo feels his anger flare up again at the mention. "That stupid quill..." he starts before launching off on a tirade.

"Uh-huh," Joshua choruses along weakly. Wonwoo goes on for an hour. Joshua guesses he got himself into this mess.


End file.
